Joker
by Lorena Majere
Summary: Al principio, como psicóloga clínica, quería meterme en su mente, descubrir por qué lo hacía, para intentar salvarlo... pero no hay salvación para una mente así... ¿o sí? Delirios de una loca que se creía cuerda...
1. Chapter 1

o^^O Saludos gente o^^o NO sé qué saldrá de esta historia porque no la tengo pensada (la verdad es que nunca las tengo pensadas ¬¬) siempre escribo a medida que se me ocurren. Pero Joker me parece y me ha parecido siempre un personaje más que interesante. Intentaré plasmar en esta historia todos mis pensamientos sobre él. NO sé qué sadrá. En fin, reviews!!!

* * *

**prólogo**

Batman había huido. Y no lo habían pillado. Escapó saltando al mar para, planeando, descender hasta la lancha motora donde lo esperaba Alfred y cambiarse rápidamente de ropa. Bruce Wayne volvió a su casa después un nada productivo día de pesca.

De eso hacía ya tres meses.

Tres meses en los que Bruce y yo nos habíamos hecho inseparables. Más que amigos. La ciudad se había librado casi completamente de la delincuencia y Batman cada vez salía menos. Pero había un pequeño detalle que al principio no dejó de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Bruce: Joker.

Sí, Joker.

Porque cuando los policías subieron a por él a donde les indicaba el comisario lo encontraron allí colgado. Pero el Joker que encontraron medía cuatro por seis centímetros y el reverso era de rombos negros y rojos. En la parte delantera ponía: "me temo que tendré que usar un comodín; ja, jo, ji, je, ja".

Sin embargo no se sabía nada de él desde entonces. Absolutamente nadie sabía qué había sido del famoso Joker. Nadie. Así que, poco a poco, Gotam fue olvidándose de él… incluso Batman, con el paso de los días y las semanas y después los meses, fue relegando poco a poco a Joker a un segundo lugar en sus pensamientos.

Hasta que llegó aquel día.

Yo estaba en mi casa esperando a que Bruce me viniese a buscar para ir al teatro juntos, cuando de repente se fue la luz de mi casa.

En mi salón se oyó una risa…


	2. días 1, 2 y 3

Día uno.

Bueno, en realidad no sé qué día es exactamente. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí metida, pero ya me estaba empezando a volver loca de no tener nada que hacer, me estaba empezando a entrar claustrofobia en este sótano. En realidad no estoy segura de que sea un sótano; ni siquiera sé si sigo en Gotham. Cuando desperté en esta habitación, lo último que recordaba fue una risa en la oscuridad; una risa que me heló la sangre. Y aquí estoy; sin ventanas, una sola puerta, cuatro paredes, una mesa, una silla y una cama. Nada más. Ahora comprenderá quienquiera que lea esto (si es que algún día lo llega a leer alguien, cosa que dudo) por qué un alma hiperactiva como la mía casi se vuelve loca aquí dentro… ¿o sin el "casi"?

En fin.

El otro día ya no podía más, le pedí un cuaderno, algo para escribir, por lo menos. Se lo supliqué, porque si no, no iba a aguantar mucho más allí dentro.

Y me trajo un ordenador portátil.

Creo que puedo adivinar dónde lo ha conseguido; estaba sin desembalar. Probé a ver si encontraba alguna red inalámbrica de Internet, pero no fue posible. Maldito sótano.

En fin. Así que aquí estoy, escribiendo frases sin sentido para no volverme loca.

Día dos.

El otro día descubrí algo. No sabía qué quería Joker de mí. Me da miedo, me atemoriza. Cada vez que entra en la sala un terror frío recorre mi espina dorsal. Además, siempre entra con ese cuchillo en la mano. Con esa sonrisa tan suya. Ahora ya sé qué quiere. Una de las veces dijo algo así como "ya se ha dado cuenta de que te tengo yo". Entonces lo comprendí.

-Soy el cebo… -murmuré sin aliento.

-Sí –respondió riendo- eres un señuelo para cazar murciélagos…

Y se marchó carcajeándose. Así que era eso. Soy el cebo. No sé cómo lo sabe, pero lo sabe. Sabe que tengo algo que ver con Batman. El problema es que ni siquiera yo lo sé; como no sea que Batman es amigo de Bruce o algo así… un momento… no, no puede ser. No puede ser verdad. Sería ya demasiado.

Día tres.

Hoy Joker ha venido a verme, riéndose, como siempre.

-Hablas en sueños –me comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Qué hablo… en…?

-Sí.

-¿Y… y qué… digo?

-Dices –comenzó haciendo un mohín como imitándome- dices "no, no puede ser… no es él, no es él" Y repites todo el rato "no es él"…

Joker comenzó a acercarse a mí, lentamente, yo retrocedí, pero de la pared no podía pasar.

-¿A quién te refieres, guapa? –me agarró de la cara y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos; de nuevo aquel sudor frío me recorrió la frente- ¿quién no es quién?

Yo no supe qué responder. No podía darle ninguna pista… ¿y si estaba en lo cierto? Intenté desviar el tema.

-¿Por qué crees que Batman va a venir precisamente a por mí? –pregunté- ni siquiera me conoce…

-¿Ah, no? –sonrió malévolamente- ¿no te conoce? ¿de veras lo crees? –se quedó pensativo un rato- ¿Sabes cómo me hice estas cicatrices?

-¡NO! –grité separándome de él de un golpe y corriendo a refugiarme en la esquina opuesta de la habitación- ni quiero saberlo ¡déjame en paz!

Las lágrimas afloraron a mis ojos, no lo pude remediar. Joker se dio la vuelta lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír y con el maldito cuchillo en la mano. Se fue acercando poco a poco a mí, arrinconándome; como un cazador arrincona a su presa indefensa. Yo me hacía pequeñita a medida que él avanzaba y el temor me atenazaba las entrañas.

-Fue mi padre –dijo, aún sin yo querer escucharlo- un día llegó borracho a casa y… mi madre cogió un cuchillo de cocina para defenderse… a él eso no le hizo ninguna gracia… nin…gu…na…

Joker ya estaba a mi lado y levantó lentamente el cuchillo mientras me sujetaba la cara con la otra mano. Yo estaba completamente congelada de pavor, realmente lo temía.

-Así que mi padre la mató, la mató delante de mí, riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Joker acercó el cuchillo a mi boca; mientras tanto yo intentaba que no se me notara el miedo; intentaba no llorar… pero no lo conseguía.

-Se dio la vuelta y me preguntó "¿por qué tan serio?"… ¿Por qué… tan… serio?

Fijó sus ojos en los míos. Yo ya no aguantaba más, me iba a desmayar de un momento a otro. Había dejado de llorar y ya sólo lo miraba fijamente, esperando que todo pasara rápido. Entonces, Joker me lo preguntó a mí:

-¿Por qué estás tan seria?

* * *

En fin, reviews, plis. Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior creo que se me fue Gotham sin H, pero ya sabéis que fanfiction a veces hace lo que le da la gana... como Joker... (menuda comapración¬¬)

Reviews!!!


	3. el juego del Joker

Día cuatro.

Ayer, después de preguntarme aquello me dijo al oído.

-¿Sabes cómo sé que te conoce? –y sin esperar respuesta continuó- porque es la primera vez que encuentra un comodín en donde yo lo dejo y lo estruja con la mano con un brillo asesino en la mirada…

Y se fue sin decir una sola palabra más.

Hoy no ha venido. Sólo ha venido un muchacho joven, uno de sus "súbditos" a traerme un poco de comida y agua.

-Joker dice que te da miedo –comentó.

-Pues claro que me da miedo –respondí- Joker es un asesino psicópata con algún tipo de trauma infantil no superado, cualquiera que no lo tema es un incauto.

-Entonces Batman es un incauto –sonrió el chico.

-No –respondí yo- Batman controla su miedo. A esos se los llama valientes. Batman es el prototipo de superación de los miedos. Nunca lo controlan a él, siempre los supera; es lo que tiene la valentía.

-Pues a mí no me da miedo –comentó antes de salir de nuevo de la habitación.

[Nota de la publicación: a ese muchacho nunca más se lo volvió a ver].

Día cinco.

No lo entendía. Era una persona tan extraña, tan enigmática. Quería entenderlo; realmente quería comprenderlo, pero no podía. Unas veces estaba tan contento, y de repente se enfadaba. Cambiaba de tema sin razón aparente. Se reía de cosas que a mí me hacían llorar y casi lloraba con las que a mí (en un contexto normal) me habrían hecho gracia…

No lo entendía.

Sin embargo no desistí. Quería comprenderlo; quería entender qué pasaba en su cabeza; como psicóloga clínica que era, sentía curiosidad por qué era lo que lo había llevado a hacer aquello… a convertirse en aquello.

[Nota de la publicación: ¡qué gracioso! Yo a veces pienso lo mismo].

Día seis.

Hoy ha entrado en la habitación preguntándome si quería ver un truco de magia.

-No –respondí asustada (el truco de magia del lápiz había llegado en algún momento a mis oídos; ya no recuerdo cuándo)- no quiero ningún truco de magia.

-Entonces voy a hacer algo para que te rías –continuó (¿a qué venía aquello?)- al fin y al cabo… soy un payaso.

-No me gustan los payasos… nunca me gustaron…

-¿Ah, no? –aquel tema (nadie sabe por qué) captó su atención- ¿por qué no?

Yo me lo tuve que pensar un rato; la verdad es que nunca me había planteado la razón, pero en los circos, lo que menos me gustaba, eran los payasos. Al final recordé algo que había estado comentando con una amiga una vez, cuando todavía creía que el Joker no se fijaría en mí ni de lejos y que estaba a salvo.

-Porque su sonrisa eterna… es falsa…

-Vaya –comentó con aire ausente- …

Pareció que iba a añadir algo más, pero no lo hizo; ahí quedó todo. Se marchó, no sin antes lanzarme una prologada mirada inexplicable con aquellos ojos inteligentes. Ése era Joker, no era un malo cualquiera, era un malo inteligente. Era un psicópata organizado. El problema era que, cuando intentaba analizarlo por los métodos en los que me había especializado en la carrera, no lo conseguía; la mente de Joker, inteligente, organizada, seguía un patrón nunca antes conocido; era su propio universo tergiversado en un extraño galimatías… tan extraño que cualquiera que intentase desenredarlo, se perdería en los inextricables pasadizos de su ordenado desorden.

Día siete.

En realidad han pasado dos días. Es que ayer no pude escribir. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Joker entró en la habitación y me dijo sonriendo que ya era hora de que me diera un poco el aire…

Y menudo aire.

Al sacarme de allí descubrí dónde estaba encerrada; era increíble, nunca lo habría imaginado. Era… [nota de la publicación: esta ubicación no se puede publicar aquí porque es un asunto confidencialmente secreto] …escondido.

Y sí, me dio el aire. Me dio el aire porque de pronto me encontré suspendida en él, colgada de un puente, sobre unas furiosas y embravecidas aguas.

El puente había sido cortado por los súbditos de Joker que amenazaban a todo policía que se acercaba con granadas explosivas. En el centro estaba Batman. A un lado colgaba yo, a cinco segundos de las mortales aguas en cuanto la cuerda se soltara. Al otro lado había un autobús con cuarenta y tres escolares, su profesora y el autobusero, a cinco segundos de las mortales aguas en cuanto las cuerdas se soltaran. El problema era que el puente medía unos cincuenta metros de largo.

-En cuanto muevas un músculo –le decía Joker a Batman- todas las cuerdas se soltarán… to… das… -repitió remarcando cada sílaba- ¡qué pena! Sólo te dará tiempo a sujetar lo que haya a un lado del puente…

En ese momento Batman me miró a los ojos. Y lo reconocí… sí era posible… era él.

El corazón me dio un vuelco y se me aceleró. Alcanzó tal velocidad que creí que estallaría de un momento a otro.

-¿A quién elegirás? –continuaba Joker- ¿a tu preciada amiga? -(pero ¿cómo lo sabía?)- ¿O a los pobrecitos niños del autobús?

Yo sabía perfectamente cuál iba a ser su elección. De hecho, su elección ya estaba tomada. Por mucho que me quisiera, yo era una… ellos, cuarenta y cinco… Una vida, sea la de quien sea, no vale lo que valen cuarenta y cinco, porque en el sentido de la justicia, todas las vidas valen por igual. Y Batman tiene un sentido de la justicia muy alto.

-Ahora me iré, pero recuerda, en cuanto des un paso, to… das… se soltarán. Ja, ja, jo, ji, je, ja... ja...ja…

Y dando un paso atrás desapareció por el borde del puente, su risa resonando aún en el silencio de aquella macabra escena; nadie consiguió ver dónde acabó. Pero… ¿acaso creía que acababa de colocar a Batman en algún gran dilema moral? ¿Acaso no sabía que la balanza se inclinaba definitivamente hacia el autobús con tan poca carga de vida en mi bandeja?... ¿O sí? Entonces lo comprendí todo. Sí lo sabía, de hecho, por eso lo había hecho… sabía que Batman salvaría al autobús, estaba tan seguro de ello desde el principio como yo en aquel momento…

Entonces ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿No quería acabar con Batman? No… no era eso… no quería acabar con Batman, quería verlo sufrir... yo no era un cebo, era simplemente una ficha, todo eso no era más que un gran juego: el juego del Joker.


	4. indiferencia

Día ocho.

Han pasado varios días más, pero yo no he tenido fuerzas ni para encender el portátil. No he podido más. Batman se movió. Las dos cuerdas se soltaron, pero el autobús no se salió en ningún momento de su carril; Batman llegó rápidamente al asiento del conductor y lo frenó. El autobús no estaba colgando; las cuerdas lo retenían, pero el acelerados estaba pisado y el vehículo se dirigía directamente hacia la frágil baranda del puente. Sin embargo Batman, de nuevo el héroe de Gotham, lo salvó.

A mi costa.

Cuando caí, pensé que estaba a punto de morir y recé todo lo que me sabía; pero no llegué a tocar el agua. Caí en una lona y resbalé hasta el suelo de cemento donde me esperaba Joker. Me agarró y se marchó conmigo por un oscuro callejón aledaño; son dejar de reírse.

Día nueve.

No para de enseñarme grabaciones; imágenes de las noticias. Mi supuesto funeral; no han encontrado mi cuerpo pero todos piensan que estoy muerta. Bueno, quizá sea mejor así. De este modo, no tendrán que preocuparse más por mí…

Pero ¿cómo lo sabía?, era lo que me preguntaba todo el rato ¿cómo lo había sabido? Porque estaba claro que (si bien podía no saber quién era Batman) sí sabía que yo le importaba… y mucho.

Un día entró en la habitación diciendo:

-Está cabreado… muuuuuuuuyyy cabreado… y triste… no deja de lamentarse por haberte perdido…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-He interceptado una carta a tu madre –dijo divertido sacando un sobre abierto de su bolsillo- en ella, el temible Batman se disculpa por no haberte salvado, se echa las culpas de que hayas muerto.

-Pero entonces yo ya… -el miedo comenzó a atenazarme de nuevo el cuerpo- … yo ya no te sirvo de nada…

-Oh… es verdad –concedió acercándose a mí mientras sacaba el cuchillo. ¿Por qué demonios habría hablado? A veces se me iba demasiado la lengua- sin embargo, sí me sirves, claro que sí. Le dejaré que piense que estás muerta durante un par de meses… y luego, le demostraré que sigues viva… ja, ja, ja… y seguirá el juego…

-¿Te divierte ver sufrir a la gente?

-Sí –respondió en seguida.

-¿Por qué? –ya me había envalentonado y ya no iba a dejar de preguntar, mi curiosidad era demasiado grande- ¿qué te ha llevado a esto? ¿qué te pasó para que te hayas convertido en lo que eres ahora?

Al punto me arrepentí de mis palabras; Joker se había quedado serio; no sabía qué efecto tendrían esas preguntas sobre él, eso me asustaba. Había hablado demasiado; y tampoco estaba segura de querer conocer la respuesta a todo aquello.

Demasiado tarde.

-No lo sé –contestó después de pensárselo un momento. No sé por qué me gusta, pero el sufrimiento ajeno me gusta, disfruto con ello. Tampoco sé qué me ha llevado a esto… y en cuanto a cómo me he convertido en lo que soy ahora –continuó acorralándome de nuevo contra la pared- ¿de veras quieres oír mi historia?

Asentí con la cabeza, mi curiosidad era más fuerte que mi miedo.

-Pues tampoco lo recuerdo- dicho eso, se marchó dejándome más perpleja de lo que lo estaba antes de sus respuestas.

¿No lo recordaba? ¿O no quería recordarlo? ¿O simplemente sí lo recordaba pero no le daba la gana decirlo? Era un misterio. Un psicópata que no recordaba por qué lo era. Un hombre con una inteligencia innata al que le divertía el sufrimiento. Lo causaba por puro placer, no era para él más que un simple juego…

Día diez.

Hoy me he armado de nuevo de valor y le he hecho otra pregunta: La respuesta me ha dejado helada.

-¿Qué sientes cuando matas a una persona?

-Nada –respondió Joker sin dudarlo.

-¿Nada? –no me lo podía creer.

-Nada –repitió- no siento absolutamente nada.

-¿No… ni… ni siquiera te divierte matar?

-No.

Vaya; hoy no estaba muy hablador.

-Pero…

-Pero nada –me interrumpió perdiendo de pronto la paciencia- no siento nada, ni me gusta ni me disgusta; si tengo que matar a alguien simplemente lo hago pero no siento nada, ninguna emoción, ni una sola, me es completamente indiferente…

Había avanzado hasta acorralarme de nuevo contra la pared. Tenía la diosa manía de sacar el cuchillo cada vez que hablábamos (fuera del tema que fuese) y ponerlo cerca de mi cara. Pero aquella vez había perdido los nervios de verdad.

-Na… da… -repitió mirándome a los ojos; hacía varios días que no notaba aquel terror frío- esto rompe todos tus esquemas ¿verdad, psicóloga? No concuerda…

-Al contrario… -me animé a contestarlo- al contrario… las cosas empiezan a encajar…

-¿Y cómo es eso? –su cuchillo y su cara se acercaron más; tanto que noté su frío aliento sobre mi cara… todo en él era frío… estaba tan aterrorizada que no sabía si podría hablar, pero parecía que Joker no me dejaría en paz si no hablaba.

-Ya sé por qué infundes tanto terror en la gente… -al ver que no decía nada, que no movía un solo músculo, continué- …hay gente que mata, pero no le gusta; luego están los que disfrutan matando, esos son peores… pero peores aún son aquellos que matan fríamente, sin distinción, sin mostrar un solo remordimiento… ni un solo síntoma de alegría… los que al matar, simplemente, se sienten indiferentes… ésos son los más peligrosos… los más temidos…

-Vaya… -murmuró- me halagas…

Y me soltó y se marchó. Me había librado un día más; seguía viva y sin sonrisa permanente… sin embargo, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría durar…

* * *

Ciertamente, no es de las mejores historias que he escrito. No me llega a gustar del todo, no sé si estoy consiguiendo plasmar bien lo que realmente quiero poner... y tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que no consigo que me dé tiempo a escribirlas todas... se me quedan muchas atrás y ya no encajan... en fin, los críticos sois vosotros, por favor dejadme reviews, ayudadme a mejorar...


	5. simplemente, hay que saber jugar

En el capítulo anterior he puesto "diosa manía", quería decir "dichosa manía".

* * *

Día once.

Nadie puede vencerlo porque para él la vida es un juego. Joker es el primero en mover ficha y siempre tiene un comodín en la manga. Sólo espero que algún día Batman llegue a anticiparse a su jugada y lo coja, de una vez por todas. Sé que algún día lo conseguirá, al fin y al cabo, es Batman.

Ésta será sin duda una de las últimas veces que escriba. ¿Por qué? Lo explicaré: ha pasado ya un mes y medio. Alfred ha convencido a Bruce de que tiene que superarlo y seguir adelante. Batman ya no se lamenta tanto de haberme perdido y Joker se está empezando a aburrir. No quiero que el juego vuelva a comenzar. No quiero que Bruce vuelva a sufrir. Están mejor así. Si se entera de que sigo viva, todo volverá a empezar, Joker tendrá de nuevo su ficha que mover… y moverá primero.

Pero yo quiero mover antes que él. Sea como sea, voy a desaparecer, todo estará mejor si desaparezco, Joker no tendrá con qué hacer sufrir a Bruce.

Tengo un plan para escapar… todo depende de lo rápido de reflejos que sea el muchacho que me trae ahora la comida cuando no viene Joker. Y si no me sale bien, siempre puedo usar la estaca que conseguí sacar del interior de la pata de la mesa sin que nadie se diera cuenta… ¿contra quién? Bueno… si el chico es demasiado rápido y a Joker jamás podría matarlo yo… sólo me queda una opción…

Esta vez, pase lo que pase, voy a mover ficha yo.

Sé lo que pasará después. Si no consigo mi propósito, el juego volverá a comenzar, peligroso y letal. Si lo consigo y desaparezco, de una forma o de otra, el juego volverá a comenzar; pero esta vez Joker no tendrá tantas fichas. Puede que intente algo, pero Batman tendrá una oportunidad, si consigue ganarlo, fin del juego.

Si, por el contrario, gana Joker de nuevo… bueno, la verdad es que no lo matará… nunca lo hará, porque como él dice: Batman lo necesita, necesita perseguirlo… y él necesita a Batman… se necesitan mutuamente: si uno de los dos desapareciera, se acabaría la partida. Por eso lo deja con vida… por eso Batman tiene que pillarlo de una vez por todas: porque si no, el juego continúa…

Sólo me queda preguntarme: cuando yo desaparezca ¿logrará Batman poner fin al juego?...

…Intenté comprenderlo, intenté entender su mente para cambiarlo… pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que no hay nada que cambiar… no se puede comprender… para entender su mente, simplemente, hay que saber jugar…

…y es el juego del Joker…


	6. epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Eso es todo. Todos los escritos que encontré en el ordenador de la que –ciertamente- mejor llegó a conocer al Joker .

Que ¿por qué los publico? Fácil: porque así, conociendo su historia, me teméis más y el juego continúa…

Pero ¿por qué tan serios?

Ja, ja, jo, ji, je, je, ja… ja… ja…

Fin del juego. En fin, no sé qué decir. Todo en una noche de inspiración... o simplemente necesitaba desestresarme... En fin, no lo he revisado muy detenidamente así que si encontráis algún fallo en la escritura, disculpadme. Tampoco sé qué pensar de la historia, ya me comentaré yo misma cuando tenga menos sueño...

En ésta sí que necesito reviews constructivos, de verdad, comentadlo todo. Gracias.

o^^o Saludos o^^o

Lorelei Majere...

* * *


End file.
